


A Calm Michael

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AH OT6, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How each of the boys help when Michael is upset</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Calm Michael

5.

Gavin was usually the one to upset him, but this time he was the one to grab Michael’s arm before he could throw the first punch. His hand curled around the shaking wrists and drew him away out of the store. Gavin walked him to the car, rambling about something that Michael wasn’t listening to. The voice gave him something to focus on to help calm him down, however. After a few minutes he couldn’t remember why he’d been about to hit that bitch, but he could understand Gavin now at least. Which actually turned out to be terrible because the british man was just speaking gibberish.

Still, he appreciated it.

4.

Ray was used to the outbursts. Used to the yelling, the screaming, the thrown items, the bloodied knuckles. Ray would wait and let Michael get it all out. Let him vent the frustration and anger out until all that was left was the silent calm. Then Ray stepped in. He would take Michael home. He’d kiss his hands and then suggest a game of Halo or Black OPs where they can just kill others for hours, laughing together.

It’s not always the healthiest, but Michael loves Killing Nights with Ray.

3.

Ryan will always have Michael’s back in a fight. Even if Michael himself is at fault, Ryan will step up and fight with him. He’ll make sure the other guy can’t get back up if there’s so much as a mark on Michael. He’ll drive them home afterwards and check over each wound, muttering dark things that he hopes will happen to the person[s] who they fought. Michael will imagine each horrible thing and allow his imagination to kill the rest of his anger. When Ryan’s done, he’ll pull Michael towards him until the man’s head rests on his chest and they’ll stay there just listening to each other’s heartbeats as proof they made it out one more time.

2.

Geoff is passed his fighting days. He doesn’t have the energy nor the care to fight anymore. Nor does he want to deal with his morons fighting anyone unless they absolutely have to. So when he can tell that Michael is building towards a fight, he grabs the man and takes him away. They’ll leave entirely and go to another bar, another restaurant, just somewhere that isn’t where the fight nearly occurred.

He never says a word, but it saves Michael a lot of scars.

1.

Jack is a natural charmer. If he’s around when Michael starts arguing with people, he’ll step in and dispel the situation. He never apologizes for Michael or his behavior, just talks to the other person[s] and convinces them to go away. Michael’s never quite sure how he does it- even with the boys Jack can usually get them to stop fighting within a few moments. Unless one is drunk. Then he won’t even bother. If it does ever get to blows, he’s always there to take care of each cut, bruise, and bump afterwards.

Jack’s cuddles are the best way to help you sleep when you’re upset, Michael’s discovered.


End file.
